Tueur
by Polairej
Summary: "L'enfant était seul. Et sur son visage se reflétaient le feu qui dévorait les maisons." "Dis Madame Nadia, tu voudrais être ma maman ?" Petit OS dark mais sans prétention.


**Petit OS très glauque qui traînait dans mon ordi ... Je suis contente de l'avoir publié.**

**Au départ, c'était une fiction sur Harry Potter et j'avais l'idée d'en faire une suite avec une Hermione médicomage qui prenait en charge le petit Thomas mais j'ai tellement d'histoires en cours que j'ai préféré laisser tel quel et ne pas impliquer l'univers du livre.**

**Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup cet OS, mais étant donné qu'il est vieux, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous n'avez pas tout compris et que vous posez des questions.**  
**Sur ce, Enjoy !**

* * *

Les maisons brûlaient. La jeune femme se tenait sur le seuil de l'ambulance, contemplant silencieusement les flammes qui dévoraient les habitations et attendant que les pompiers sortent de celles-ci les blessés. Soudain, on tira sur sa manche. Elle baissa les yeux sur un gamin qui la regardait, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Les souvenirs... ils sont là, dans ma tête... Ils ne veulent pas partir... Aidez-moi madame ! Je ne veux pas les garder ! Ils sont trop grands ! Trop dangereux !

L'infirmière regarda avec surprise l'enfant qui la suppliait d'un air désespéré. Une peluche à la main, il levait vers elle ses petites mains graciles, donnant l'impression d'être condamné aux Enfers.

- Mon petit, je crois que je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Où sont tes parents ?

- Ils sont là bas, répondit le bambin et désignant une des maisons en flammes. S'il vous plaît, vous m'emmenez ? Je... je veux que ma tête se vide !

La femme le contempla d'air plus qu'étonné. Il n'avait pas exprimé une seule once de tristesse quand il avait évoqué ses parents, mais semblait éperdu lorsqu'il parlait de lui-même. Un tel dysfonctionnement était étonnant.

Elle esquissa un triste sourire et lui tendit les bras dans lesquels il se réfugia en pleurant. elle monta dans l'ambulance, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Parfois, c'était presque étonnant, le missions sur le terrain, pensa-elle pendant que le véhicule se dirigeait vers l'hôpital où elle était affectée.

* * *

- Une rique là... Une rique là... une rique là et puis voilà ! Applaudit le jeune garçon.

Il jouait tranquillement aux Legos, pendant que l'infirmière le surveillait.

- On dit une brique, pas une rique, petit, dit-elle, attendrie. Mais tu ne m'as pas donné ton nom. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- M'appelle Thomas, mais je veux pas te le _donner_, mon prénom. Il est à moi, répondit celui-ci, sans détourner le regard de son jeu. Une bri-que, c'est ça ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Et tu connais ton nom de famille ?

- M'appelle Thomas.

- Donc tu ne le connais pas. Tes parents étaient dans l'incendie, ils sont morts ?

- Oui, sûrement, approuva-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Mais c'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? La mort, ça se guérit, non ?

Elle esquissa un sourire extrêmement triste et lui répondit :

- Je... je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais la mort ça ne se guérit pas, non. Malheureusement.

Il ne lâcha pas un sanglot et se contenta de la fixer sérieusement.

- Donc je ne les reverrais pas, c'est ça ? Tant pis. J'ai déjà perdu des tas de parents. Ils sont tous morts, mes parents. Joseline, Tom, Marion, Olivier, Liliane et Isaac. Ils sont tous partis à chaque fois pour toujours.

- Tes parents ? Mais...

- Maman Joseline avec Papa Tom, il ont eu l'accident de voiture avec moi et ils étaient plus là. Maman Marion elle s'est noyée dans le bateau où on allait à la Corse. Papa Olivier il l'aimait trop, il s'est... suci... susi... voilà, parce qu'il l'aimait trop. Maman Liliane et Papa Isaac ils étaient dans l'incendie des maisons de tout à l'heure.

La médecine le regarda, désemparée. Il parlait avec tellement de sérieux, alors que toutes ces choses horribles lui étaient arrivées... Elle se prit à penser de la guerre qu'elle avait vécu, des gens qu'elle avait vu mourir.

- Combien de temps es-tu resté avec chaque couple de parents ?

- Hum... Joseline et Tom, ils m'ont adopté, et je suis resté cinq ans avec eux. Marion et Olivier, deux ans et les autres, un an. Ils étaient tous des très bons parents. Comment tu t'appelles, madame? Pourquoi tu es triste ?

- Oh, c'est parce que j'ai vu tellement de gens mourir, que... Nadia. Je m'appelle Nadia.

Le garçon hocha sa frêle tête et sembla ensuite surpris. Il se détourna d'un air apeuré, de façon que la dame ne voie pas son visage, en murmurant "Ils reviennent... Ils sont dangereux...". Un instant, il sembla se débattre avec lui-même, puis reprit son calme, avec une expression froide. Quand cela fut fini, il sourit cruellement et victorieusement, se tourna vers la femme, puis demanda avec un sourire qui paraissait innocent :

- Alors, Madame Nadia, tu voudrais être ma Maman ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Légèrement sombre, n'est-ce pas ?**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Polairej, pour vous servir.**


End file.
